The present invention comprises a new and distinct hybrid flowering pear cultivar hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCPX2’. This new flowering pear was developed through a breeding program in Mills River, N.C. ‘NCPX2’ was selected from an F1 population of seedlings grown from a controlled cross of an induced tetraploid Pyrus calleryana (H2002-031-010) (female parent; unpatented) x Pyrus ‘Silver Ball’ (diploid hybrid) (male parent; unpatented). The first asexual propagation of ‘NCPX2’ was carried out in August 2010 by budding in Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by budding over a 5-year period. ‘NCPX2’ propagates readily from budding using chip budding in mid-summer. ‘NCPX2’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.